marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * ** * * Locations: * Northern / ** U.S. Radar Station "Christmastown" Items: Vehicles: * |Synopsis1 = Small robotic spiders emerge from the shredded remains of the Suit's body and begin putting him back together. Once the process is complete, the robots enter his body via his eye sockets and he stands up, putting his sunglasses back on. Elsewhere, Patricia Robertson jams the barrel of her assault rifle under Perry's chin and demands to know how to kill the symbiote that consumed her teammates. Perry stammers that it can't be killed, only forced into a dormant state - and the only way to do so is to eliminate any potential hosts for it to feed off of. Perry states the Ararat Corporation brought it to the Arctic to prevent it from escaping, admitting they underestimated it. Enraged, Patricia strikes him with the butt of her rifle and demands to know if he even thought about what the monster was capable of, and when Perry apologizes she knees him in the face and tells him to never speak those words to her again. Patricia realizes they can take one of the trucks and burn the rest, leaving the symbiote stranded, and when Perry protests that the creature could be waiting for them Patricia retorts that it is waiting for them. When Perry asks if he can at least have a gun, Patricia coldly rebukes him for leaving his colleagues to be killed by the monster and says that she's going to make sure he pays for his cowardice... before an explosion collapses the room and knocks her and Perry unconscious. Awakening in the pitch-black ruins of the room, Patricia turns on her flashlight and sees Perry regaining consciousness. She asks if he's alright, and he responds that he thinks so and asks what that was. Patricia leads him outside to see that the Suit blew up the trucks, preventing any of them from escaping. Perry asks what they're going to do, and Patricia wracks her brains for a solution before coming up with one she laments is suicidal. Perry remarks he's willing to try it, and Patricia says that they need to move quickly since the symbiote is trying to prevent their escape. She is cut off by the Suit, who informs her that he was the one who destroyed the trucks to prevent the symbiote from escaping. Perry demands Patricia shoot the Suit, telling her that he's behind everything; but the Suit explains that he is an alien who has come to Earth to destroy the symbiote, and that his failure will mean the extinction of humanity. As Perry shouts that he's lying, the Suit tells Patricia that he is telling the truth and that she can't believe anything Perry tells her. When Patricia asks why, the Suit responds that Perry isn't human anymore, and she turns to see Perry has been taken over by the symbiote. As Patricia takes shelter behind him, the Suit tells her that the symbiote's species are accomplished mimics and impossible to contain. When she asks if there are more of them, he responds that there are millions, but none like this specimen. Patricia asks why the symbiote isn't attacking them, and the Suit replies that Perry has died and it is preparing to expel his corpse and jump to her. When the Suit tells her to prepare herself, Patricia turns to see him aiming his cell-phone energy weapon at her. Before he can kill her, Patricia dodges and knocks the phone from his hands, the symbiote snaring it with a tendril. The Suit prepares to hold the symbiote off, but it tears him apart again. Patricia opens fire with her assault rifle, screaming at the symbiote to die, but it leans in close and mockingly tells her that it's having too much fun to do so. She turns to run, the symbiote quipping that this is its favorite game as it trips her. She turns and blindly fires before realizing that there's nothing there. As she wonders where it's gone, she hears the dogs barking and yelping in pain, and runs to the kennel to see it's torn open and empty. As she laments that the symbiote has escaped, the Suit knocks her out with a burst of electricity and calls his boss, informing him that he has failed to contain it and will continue to pursue it. In the distance, the symbiote - rebonded to Ivan the sled dog - runs through the frozen wilderness. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}